


Surprise I'm a Hayden

by AngelWentCrazy



Category: Gilmore Girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWentCrazy/pseuds/AngelWentCrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many one shots surprising people that Rory's a Hayden. Rated T for language. The show and characters don't belong to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Double Heiress

"We are just waiting for my son and his family. They're always late," said Strobe Hayden to his guests the Huntzbergers McCreas and Morgans,  
Sometime later the doorbell rang. A conversation could be heard.  
"Please," a female voice said.  
"No coffee," a male voice replied.  
"They're here," said Francine Hayden.  
Rory, Tristan, Loraleigh, Christopher and Gigi walked into the sitting room.  
"Hey grandma, grandpa. Colin, Finn, Logan? " said Rory greeted. Sitting down next to her mother and blonde haired, blue eyed man.  
"The reason everyone is here is to announce the Hayden heiress. A party will be soon to announce it. We would like you to know first," Strobe started.  
"Our son, Christopher, and his wife,Lorelei , have two daughters, Rory and Gigi. Since Gigi is only five and Rory is 26 and is a lawyer she will be the heiress. Rory is already the heiress for Gilmore insurance," Francine continued. Everyone was shocked.  
"You're a-a Hayden," Shira Huntzberger stuttered.  
"Not anymore. My full name now is Lorelei Leigh Gilmore Hayden DuGrey," Rory replied.  
"You married a DuGrey? Your whore of a mother married a Hayden? I was right your families a bunch of gold diggers," Mitchum insulted rudely.  
"If you knew anything about Rory and her mom you'd know they don't care about money. Lorelei is not a whore or a gold digger. I got her pregnant when she was sixteen and have been married for 25 years. Rory has been married for 2 years and they are expecting their first child. Tristan DuGrey has been in love with my daughter since she was 16 and loves their unborn child more then anything. Tristan is a military lawyer. Rory is worth more then you and your son put together. Get out, yelled Christopher.  
"We agree. Get out," said Strobe.  
"The Huntzbergers will not attend any of the Hayden parties or Gilmore parties. Do you agree Emily?" Francine stated.  
"Yes. The DAR will be quite angry with you as well Shira," Emily replied.  
"Why will the DAR be angry?" Asked Shira.  
"Rory is still a member as is Lorelei and the members are quite fond of them. Rory's mother-in-law is a member as are Francine and I," Emily replied.  
"Ace?" Logan asked.  
"Don't call her that. We are tired of you calling at all hours. You proposed and when she said no you dumped her. You were cheating on her your whole relationship. Now you're stalking her and won't leave her alone. It's stressing her out which is bad for the baby. If I ever see her near her or if you ever call again you will see what years in the military will do. Get out," threatened Tristan.  
"Fine. Finn? Colin?" Logan said as he stood up to leave.  
"No mate. They're good together. I was one of the groomsmen," Answered Finn angrily.  
"I agree. Tristan's my cousin and he's much better for her. I was the best man, Colin said.  
Logan, Mitchum and Shira left. Think about the dinner where they insulted Rory and how big a mistake it was.


	2. Shira's Shock

Shira Huntzberger didn't grow up in high society like most of the society wives. She grew up in a trailer park. She ended up marrying Mitchum after she got pregnant with their daughter Honor. A couple years later she had a son, Logan.

Shira wasn't stupid per say she just relied too much on Mitchum's money. She knew Mitchum was unfaithful she just turned her eye.

Rory Gilmore was not right for Logan. Shira knew that. Rory just wanted the Huntzberger name and their money. shira hadn't heard anything of Rory since Logan stupidly proposed and she said no ending their relationship.

Shira was at the Hayden's annual christmas ball. Only the most elite were invited. The McCreas, Morgans, Van Der Bilts and Dugreys were among the highest society. The Haydens and Dugreys were the richest and most influential people among Hartford's high society.

Shira was surprised that the Gilmores were there as they weren't usually invited to the Hayden's parties.

Straub and Francine Hayden quieted the guests quickly.

"I am pleased to introduce my son, Christopher, and his wife, Lorelei. They have been married for 25 years and have two daughters and a son," Straub introduced as a man and a woman walkeed down the stairs.

"Thank you for coming to the Hayden's annual ball. We are glad you could come," Christopher Hayden created the guests.

"I am pleased to announce the engagement of our eldest daughter Lorelei Leigh Gilmore Hayden the third and Tristan Janlan Dugrey. My daughter usually goes by Rory as to not confuse us," his wife, Lorelei, continued for Christopher as a young couple made their way to her parents.

"I am currently head of Hayden law firms and my fiance, Tristan, is head of Dugrey law firms. We are currently working a merging them and we will be co-heads. Please continue with the party and have fun," Rory announced before she and Tristan went to the bar.

Shira was shocked. she had told the Hayden heiress she wasn't good enough for Logan.


	3. An Engagement to Remember

Logan hated society parties. Todays party was an engagement party. The Hayden heiress was marrying a hotel heir. Logan couldn't remember their names.

The party was at the Hayden estate. A beautiful mansion with a large yard and garden. The ballroom was decorated with purple and silver. The middle of the ballroom was occupied by dancers. Round tables surrounded the dance floor. A makeshift stage was at the front. Music filtered through the chatter paying classic rock, old pop, current rock and current pop.

Logan looked around, spotting his friends, he made his way over to them. Colin and Steph were laughing at a story Finn was telling them. Logan had walked up at the end of the story.

"So I race home thinking the house was on fire. She's sitting at the counter, wearing one of my shirts and socks, drinking coffee like nothing happened. Above the stove is covered in soot and there's two burned towels in the sink," Finn tells them laughing.

"They are a different breed. They can make coffee anywhere, but when they try to cook they burn anything," Steph said laughing as well.

"Hey guys," Logan interrupts them. Finn stops laughing instantly. Steph had also stopped laughing and had brought her drink closer to her mouth, like she wanted to chug it.

"Hey mate. How have you been?" Finn asked.

"I'm good. So do you know the engaged couple."

"You could say that."

All of a sudden the music stopped. Francine Hayden stood at a podium. Looking as elegant as ever.

"Thank you all for coming. I am honored to introduce my granddaughter and her fiance. I know Strobe wished he was here to see her all grown up." Logan looked to the right, rolling his eyes. He saw that Finn, Colin and Steph had all disappeared. "My granddaughter has taken over the Hayden law firm and she is currently negotiating with Colin MCrae to merge the MCrea law firm and the Hayden law firm together. I am proud to introduce my granddaughter, Lorelei Leigh Gilmore Hayden the Third and her fiance Finnely Morgan Rothschild the third." Francine spoke with elegance and pose.

Rory and Finn walked down the stairs arm in arm, meeting Francine at the bottom. Rory hugged her grandmother. Followed by Finn who also hugged her adding a kiss to her cheek as well. Logan who had taken a swig of his drink promptly spit it out when the couple's names were announced.

"Thank you all for coming. I am pleased to share this moment with my closest friends and family. I am also pleased to announce that the merger of the MCrea law firm and the Hayden law firm has gone through. The law firms are now called the Hayden and MCrea law firms. I hope everyone will come to our wedding on June 14th. Enjoy the rest of the part." Rory spoke with grace and eloquence before stepping down and joining her mother at a table.

Logan hurried clumsily out of the room and out of the Mansion. Logan looked up at the front door of the mansion and thought about how stupid he was to become a doormat for his father. If he hadn't become what he was and let the pressure get to him. That could have been him on Rory's arm. Logan got into his car and drove away without looking back.


	4. Dinner of Epic Proportions

Rory sat awkwardly on the couch at the Huntzberger mansion. Logan was defending her against the accusations his family was throwing at her. Mitchum had not arrived yet and Honor was trying to defuse the tension.

All of a sudden the bang of the front door closing startled the Huntzbergers. Mitchum Huntzberger led a group of people toward the sitting room. Shira stood a greeted her husband with a kiss on the cheek. Honor greeted her father with a hug. Josh and Logan both greeted him with a handshake.

"Strobe I'd like you to meet my family. My wife Shira, my daughter, Honor and her fiance, Josh, my son Logan and his friend Rory." Mitchum introduced his family to the guests.

"It's my pleasure to meet you all. This is my wife Francine, my son, Christopher, his wife Lorelei, their daughter GiGi and my soon to be grandson-in-law ,Tristan Dugrey." Strobe introduced his own family.

The maid quietly entered and announced that dinner was served.

Shira took a gulp of wine. "Francine, you said that Tristan would soon be your grandson-in-law. Do you have another granddaughter?" She asked haughtily.

"Yes. I have a granddaughter attending Yale. She's pre-law," Francine answered diplomatically.

"She's taking over Hayden law firm?" Mitchum asked in a condescending tone.

"Yes. I own a computer company. Ror will be taking over the family's law firm when she graduates law school while GiGi will take over my company. Lorelei is training to take over her father's insurance company," Chris answered calmly.

"That's nice." Mitchum said offhandedly. "Tristan what will you be doing?"

"I'm also pre-law, although I will be taking over my family's law firm after I graduate." Tristan answered while glaring at Logan.

"How strong is your relationship with their granddaughter?" Elias Huntzberger asked disdainfully while looking at Rory and Logan.

"Excuse me! Why would you ask…" Tristan exclaimed before being cut off by Elias.

"I'm only asking because I think that kind of girl would be better suited for this family rather than that girl," He said haughtily.

"My daughter would never cheat on Tristan or consider joining your family!" fumed Lorelei.

"Wait. I'm confused. I'm not dating Logan. I'm engaged. Why do you think I'm dating Logan?" Rory asked with a confused expression.

"Logan did. We assumed it was true. He never mentioned you being engaged." Honor answered truthfully.

Logan looked embarrassed and sheepish. "I thought you were just playing hard to get. I didn't know you were engaged. Honestly. I'm sorry," he embarrassedly said.

"Who would want to marry you. You're not good enough for this family. You're not good enough for any family!" Elias said cruely.

"I believe it's time for my family and I to leave. It was a enjoyable meal," Strobe said with veiled hatred.

"Why we were being honest. She is not good enough for the poorest family in Hartford," Strobe said hurriedly.

"I will not have my daughter be ridiculed and insulted by the likes of you. We are leaving and I never want to see any of you again. None of you will be invited to any Hayden, Gilmore or Dugrey events ever again," Lorelai said in a menacing voice.

"We haven't been insulting your daughter. We've been insulting the harlot at the table," Shira said offhandedly.

Chris, Strobe and Tristan all stood up with glares on their faces.

Lorelai calmly stood up. "Rory who am I to you?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"You're my best friend and my mom," Rory answered with the same smirk on her face.

Elias, Logan, Mitchum and Shira were shocked to the core.

Rory stood and made her way over to her father and grandfather and hugged each of them. She hugged her mother and grandmother as well before moving to Tristan's side. He enveloped her in his arms where she stayed quite contently.

GiGi took her mothers hand and starting making her way toward the front door of the Huntzberger's mansion. Rory and Tristan, hand-in-hand, walked toward the door while talking quietly to Lorelei and GiGi. Chris and Francine followed at a slower pace.

Strobe stayed briefly. "How does it feel to insult three of the most powerful and influential families in Hartford. You will be blacklisted when our friends here about this." He then walked out and met his family.

The Huntzberger's stayed at the dining room table for hours thinking of the repercussions of what they had done and said.


	5. Hey! Hayden

Paris Geller looked on with envy as Tristan Dugrey asked Rory Gilmore out, again. She knew that people were watching the spectacle of the king of Chilton hounding his “Mary.” It never had a happy ending for him though. He was always rejected.  
Paris knew that she would be a way better girlfriend than any of his previous girlfriends or his new object of infatuation. It wouldn’t last. Rory Gilmore was a charity case here on scholarship, or so she had heard. She would never last at Chilton. Her naivety was cute at first, but got old real fast. Her big blue eyes and long brown hair made her fit the picture of innocence.  
All of a sudden Paris heard Rory laugh at something Tristan had said. Her head was thrown back and Tristan looked on confused.  
Paris moved closer so she could hear their conversation.  
“Sorry, I just find the idea of that really funny,” Rory said still laughing.  
“How is the idea of you coming to your first Hartford party funny?” Tristan asked confused.  
“The fact that you think it will be my first makes me laugh.”  
“Why wouldn’t it be? I’ve never seen you at any before.”  
“There are other parties, besides the ones you go to.”  
“What parties do you go to?”  
“I usually go to…” Rory’s words were drowned out by a car skidding to a halt in the parking lot.  
The car flashed its lights before three boys and one girl climbed out. Paris prided herself in knowing of anyone in Hartford society and she knew who those people were. They were Colin McCrea, Logan Huntzberger, Finn Rothschild, and Stephanie Van der Bilt. What Paris didn’t understand was why they were there. Everyone knew that they only went to boarding schools and then would be kicked out that same year.  
“Lorelai “Rory” Leigh Gilmore Hayden hurry up. We have drinking to do,” Finn yelled his Australian accent sounding slightly slurred.  
“Don’t worry Finny I’m coming,” Rory said while walking towards the car. When she reached the car she was pulled into the arms of Colin and was greeted with a kiss. They all got back into the car and peeled out of the parking lot.  
Paris was in shock. Rory was not only a Gilmore, but also a Hayden. Paris would never be able to compete, but maybe she didn’t have to. It seemed like Rory was dating Colin so why would she be in competition with her for Tristan.  
Remembering Tristan, Paris turned to look at him. He was also in shock. He stood unmoving on the steps of the school.  
Paris moved to stand beside him, but was beaten by Madeline and Louise who each stood on one side of Tristan. Paris, then knew, there would always be someone who would get to Tristan first. She’d never win.


	6. A Friendly Reunion

Her eyes scanned the ballroom. Searching. She stood near the wall trying to avoid the meddling parents these events were full of. She belonged here. There was no question about that.  
Her eyes finally stopped at the bar. Standing there was an old friend. Tristan Dugrey had been out of her life for years. He’d been sent to a private school near his parents house instead of being sent to another boarding school after he, and the rest of the boys along with herself, had been expelled. She, along with Logan, Colin, and Finn had been sent to another boarding school, but not Tristan.  
Her eyes caught a flash on his finger and her eyes zeroed in on the platinum ring on his left hand. She had heard that he’d gotten married, but had thought it was just a rumor.  
She was startled out of her inner musings when an arm fell onto her shoulders. She turned her head and Colin leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Logan and Finn stood behind her, each with a drink in their hand.  
“When did Tristan come back?” Stephanie asked, turning back towards Tristan.  
“Not sure. Heard something about it a little while ago. He’s a lawyer, I think” Logan voiced what he knew. His mother was a notorious gossip and he’d picked up on some of her traits.  
“I don’t know about you, mates, but I need another drink. We can say ‘Hello’ to Dugrey then, too” Finn slurred slightly.  
They walked to the bar, making a few comments on the way there. Tristan looked up from his phone when the group reached the bar.  
Finn ordered his drink and then turned towards Tristan. “Do I know you? You look familiar” A dopey grin appearing on Finn’s face.  
“Maybe. I am pretty well known” Tristan countered back a smirk  
“Still as cocky as ever, Dugrey. When’s that ego of yours gonna pop?” Logan said with his own smirk in place.  
“Now Huntz, If my ego needs to pop so does yours” the blue eyed blond smiled menacingly. His eyes scanned the room before landing on something and smiled genuinely.  
“So I hear you got married. To whom and when?” Stephanie said in a rush.  
“Yeah” Tristan laughed. “We got married five years ago a few days after her birthday.”  
“Who?” Stephanie demanded.  
“Leigh Hayden” Tristan replied with a sly grin.  
“The Hayden heiress. Nice” Finn said with a knowing smile.  
“Yep, but she’s not only the Hayden Heiress. She does have two parents” Tristan told, “Lori’s gonna be richer than both of us by the time she’s 21.”  
“Who’s Lori?” Logan wonder aloud.  
“My Daughter. She’s currently three going on thirty, that precocious little devil” His smile grew as he heard little running footsteps and giggling. He knelt down to pick up the dark blonde haired little girl with piercing blue eyes when she collided into his arms.  
“You must be Lori, I’m Stephanie an old friend of your dad’s.”  
“Daddy doesn't have old friends, he has mommy, and Nana, and Grammy, and Grandpa, and Papa, and Granddad, and he has Auntie Lane, Aunt Paris and… Unca Finny!” She jumped out of her dad’s arms when she saw Finn and barrelled towards the smiling Australian. He scooped her up and her giggles echoed throughout the ballroom.  
“‘Ello poppet, how’s my favorite girl?” Finn said with a smile, his words no longer slurring. Which confused Logan, Colin, and Stephanie.  
“I good Unca Finny, going to Nana’s for sweepover later” she smiled baring her tiny baby teeth.  
“That sounds fun, love. I’d relish a sleepover with your nana” Finn replied with a lecherous smirk.  
“Finn! Really?!” Tristan said in mocking anger.  
“She’s a lovely woman who makes a remarkable cougar” Finn justified.  
“Nana’s a cougar? Does that make me a cougar? How about mama?” Lori’s childlike voice questioned.  
“Poppet your mama’s not a cougar she’s a MILF, so is your Nana now that I think about it.”  
“Finn stop teaching my daughter things, in fact, just shut up entirely.”  
“Why’s Mama a MILF? What’s a MILF?”  
“Don’t worry about it, darling. Finny’s just being silly and making up words” Tristan answered his daughter in a caring tone.  
“Kay Kay, Daddy. Unca Finny, I want down” she squirmed before being let down. She spun until something that made her smile turn into a full blown grin appeared in her view. She raced towards two women with different shades of brown hair and leapt into the younger woman’s arms.  
Tristan waved them over and as they approached Logan, Colin, and Stephanie tried to figure out who the two women were and why they seemed familiar to them.  
The younger one continued before stopping in Tristan’s open arms before turning to face the group.  
Finn smiled before turning towards the other woman, Colin scratched his head, Stephanie gasped in shock before forcing a smile onto her face, and Logan sputtered in shock because Rory Gilmore was in Tristan Dugrey’s arms and not his own.  
Lori giggled “Mama, that man looks like a fish.” Logan shut his mouth with a snap.  
Rory smiled at her daughter before turning back towards the group. “Hi guys.” Her smile faltered.  
“It’s great to see you. It’s been so long” cried Stephanie being the first one to recover.  
“It has. How have you been?” Rory replied stiffly.  
“It’s been good, but not as good as I hear yours has been” Stephanie replied with a charming smile.  
“Yeah. It’s been pretty busy. Life started and just kept going without my permission” Rory joked.  
“How did you become the Hayden Heiress?” Colin interrupted rather rudely.  
“I was born” Rory answered sarcastically back.  
“It’s not like she was the pool boy’s kid” Lorelai said just as sarcastic as her daughter and startled Logan and Colin who had forgotten she was there.  
“My dad is Christopher Hayden and always has been” Rory answered with a smirk that mirrored Tristan’s.  
“What! Why didn’t you tell us, or me?” Logan asked feeling lied to.  
“You never asked about my dad and later on you were cheating on me.”  
Logan gulped, Stephanie smiled, Colin smirked, and Finn laughed boisterously, his head thrown back.  
Lori’s head rested against Rory’s shoulder and she yawned loudly, her eyes drooping.  
“We’re gonna go. It’s almost the Rugrat's bedtime and she needs to be awake when she gets to Mom’s. It was nice to see you, I guess. Maybe we’ll see you another time. We’re still on for basketball Sunday, right Finn?” Tristan said before they all left. Not turning back.


End file.
